


Meeting the Nephew

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen meets Wally, Family, Family Fluff, Flash Family, Fluff, Gen, Secret Identity Reveal, Wally West is a cute kid, Wally finds out who the Flash is, Wally is a Flash fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: In which Barry finally gets to meet the well talked about Wally and Wally meets Barry, both as Barry Allen and the Flash.





	Meeting the Nephew

The sound of knocking brought Iris to the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors for a while, so she had no idea who was stopping by. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a single rose and an all too familiar face.

"Barry!" Iris greeted with surprise.

"Hey." Barry greeted. "I know date night had to be canned, but I was on this side of town and thought I'd stop by."

Barry could tell that she seemed a bit frazzled by his sudden appearance. Not that he was surprised. It was a bit of a spontaneous visit, and it was clear that she was in the midst of doing something. Iris quickly glanced back into the house. She didn't want to stand there for too long, nor did she want to leave Barry at the door.

"Come in." Iris invited.

Following Iris' lead, Barry entered the house. As he removed his shoes, he noted a smaller pair set aside. There was a small jacket on the coat hanger and there was a . If Barry didn't know better, he would think that she was expecting Wally to visit.

"I am sorry that I had to cancel." Iris apologized. "I got a call from my brother, who coincidentally wanted to go on a date with Mary, and didn't want to call a sitter."

That confirmed Barry's suspicions. Iris wasn't just prepared for when Wally comes to visit, he was actually here. It was a pleasant surprised. All Barry knew about the kid was through pictures and Iris' stories. And in every story, Wally sounded kind, loveable and free spirited.

"So little Wally's here?" Barry gasped with an excited smile.

"Oh yeah," Iris realized, "you've never formally met him have you? Follow me."

Iris led Barry up the stairs. She dragged him to the guest bedroom, knocking before she entered. The young red headed child was sitting on the bed reading about the Flash's latest feat. The sound of footsteps distracted his reading. Green eyed looked at the pair, curious about the blond in the room.

"Hey bud." Iris greeted. "Do you remember my friend Barry? The one that I told you works in forensics?" Wally nodded. "Well this is him." Iris looked at Barry. "And this is my nephew Wally."

"Nice to meet you buddy." Barry greeted, offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Wally agreed, shaking Barry's hand.

A beeping from the kitchen distracted them for a moment. That was Iris' que to get back before she answered the door. Prepping dinner.

"Well, I've got to finish making dinner." Iris admitted, heading for the door. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like Barry."

"Of course." Barry accepted. "Do you mind if I hang out with this little guy?"

"Sure." Iris agreed.

She left the room to get back to her project and Wally turned his attention back to his reading material. Barry scooted closer to the bed, hoping to get the child's attention. When he didn't, Barry decided to vocally try to get his attention.

"Your aunt's told me a lot about you." Barry stated, trying to start a conversation.

Wally didn't respond to the statement. For a child who was supposed to be very social, Wally wasn't acting like it. Observing the material again, Barry decided to work with that.

"So I see you like the Flash." Barry observed. "I like him too. I've even met him before."

Wally's face lit up with that statement. He set the material aside and shifted to face Barry. He even left enough room to offer Barry a seat.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Barry confirmed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "He sometimes brings me some evidence. He's not overly proud, but he has shared some of his adventures with me."

"Can you tell me some?"

There was no denying the curiosity in the child's eyes. Just as there was no denying his request. There was the child Iris complemented so often.

"Of course." Barry agreed.

~

Flash had hoped that it would have been a normal day of patrol. He hoped that it would be nothing more than Trickster spontaneously causing chaos or Captain Cold freezing someone who annoyed him. Instead he got Eobard coming back for a vendetta.

What was worse was the fact he was causing a scene near a museum that Wally was taking a fieldtrip at. The children were thankfully inside, where they could be safe. But that didn't stop Flash from worrying about the child.

And Reverse Flash relished the distracted mindset. With every flicker of attention, he would get in a few jabs. And eventually, Reverse Flash knocked the Flash into a wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Leave him alone." A young voice ordered with bravado.

Standing in front of the Flash stood the fiery redheaded seven year old. He stood between the duo alone as his teacher tried to coax him back. She was just as troubled as the Flash, the latter even more so.

"Kid, get out of here!" Flash ordered.

"No." Wally argued. "If he wants to hurt you, he'll have to go through me."

Reverse Flash sarcastically rolled his eyes. There was no way this child would stand a chance against him. Though he could appreciate Wally's spunk as it was refreshing and idiotically brave. Which was more than he could give most people on any given day.

"How cute." Reverse Flash snidely commented. "You have a fan. And a ballsy one at that."

Reverse Flash swiftly approached Wally, crouching down a little. He placed a hand on Wally's head as he studied the child in an attempt to remember if he ever knew the kid. The situation was uncomfortably silent as this unfolded. And while he wasn't hurting Wally, the contact he was making was unsettling.

"He seems to care for you." Reverse Flash noted, glancing at Flash. "And I think I know why." He glanced back at Wally. "It would be a shame if I had to hurt you."

He grabbed Wally, causing a scream from the crowd. He was going to have fun using this child as bait. Wally refused to show that it scared him.

"Leave him alone!" Flash yelled, body slamming Reverse Flash.

Reverse Flash dropped Wally, who continued to watch the fight. The Flash wasted no time beating Reverse Flash for attempting to not only kidnap Wally, but use him in a way Flash knew wouldn't be pleasant. When the yellow speedster stood up, he looked like he was done with this battle.

"Don't think this is over." Reverse Flash ominously stated. "I'll be back. That's a promise."

With that, Reverse Flash bolted, leaving the scene behind. The crowd cheered, but the Flash was too focused on Wally to appreciate it. He picked the child up, scanning him. Thankfully, Wally only had a few scratches from the fall.

"Thank you." The teacher sighed, approaching them.

"All in a day's work." Flash replied.

"I'll take him for you. We've got to the kids back to school now."

The Flash looked down at Wally, who appeared comfortable with him holding him. As much as he trusted the teacher, he wasn't too comfortable leaving Wally given the circumstances. He looked back at the teacher with another idea.

"Why don't I take him home?" Flash suggested. "I know a family friend and he'd be more than happy to take him home."

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah. I'd hate for Reverse Flash to come back and cause more trouble. Just let them know that Barry Allen will bring him home."

"Alright." The teacher accepted. "I'll be sure to let the mother know."

The Flash quickly made a run for it. Once he was out of earshot of the crowd, Flash sighed with relief. He tightened his grip on Wally slightly, digesting what happened.

"Kid, what were you thinking?" The Flash investigated. "You could have been hurt."

"But he was beating you." Wally argued. "I couldn't let him do that."

"I applaud your enthusiasm, but he's one you don't want to mess with." The Flash looked at his surroundings. "If something happened to you Wally, you're Aunt Iris would have my head."

Wally looked at the Scarlet Speedster with confused realization. He assumed that the hero knew his aunt through her line of work, but there was no way he should know his name. Not only that, his voice seemed oddly familiar.

"How do you know my name?" Wally asked. "And why do you sound kind of like Barry?"

The Flash bit his tongue, finally realizing what he had said. He wasn't thinking about it. It was a reflex. And while he could easily explain knowing Wally by saying he learned it through a conversation with Barry, he couldn't explain the voice. He was going to have to tell him.

The Flash trotted down an alleyway, thankful that this was Central City and not Gotham. He sat the kid on top of a trash can. The Flash looked at Wally with weary caution. Wally quietly watched him, waiting for an answer.

The Flash carefully removed his mask, sensing a level of regret and anxiety. Once his face was exposed, green eyes lit up with recognition. The Flash was none other than Barry Allen. Wally was stunned.

"Please don't be mad with me." Barry pleaded.

Wally didn't say anything, still processing what was in front of him. It was a little eerie and Barry wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Wally?"

"That's so cool." Wally admitted with awe.

He lunged at Barry, wrapping his arms around him. Barry returned the hug, relieved that Wally was taking this so well. He was glad that he didn't lose the child he's come to like.

"You're not mad at me?" Barry inquired.

"Well maybe a little." Wally admitted. "But that's like the first rule of being a superhero." Wally shrugged his shoulders. "I just can't believe that the Flash is going to be my awesome uncle."

Barry smirked. He was amused with Wally's statement. With the wedding on the horizon, he should have expected as much. And he had a good feeling that Wally was referring to both the Flash and Barry as one and the same.

"Don't worry." Wally stated. "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret."

"Thank you." Barry accepted. "Leave that to me." Barry looked around. "But for now, I think I should get you home before you're aunt and your mother both have my head."

Wally nodded, allowing Barry to pick him back up. And once Barry got his mask back on, he rushed towards the West household.


End file.
